Setting Sun
by ronko45
Summary: Goku's powers are jusut too much to control and it affects everybody close to him.  M to be safe.


Setting Sun

I own Nada.

The sun was just touching the edge of the world when an explosion disturbed the night silence. Screams were heard as the blazing heat from the fire touched their scared faces. They ran. Yelling and screaming about a monster. More explosions. The little boy tried desperately to pull his weak mother, trying to get her to move from the man that had caused all this destruction. She told him to go… she could no longer move. He stayed with her, even as the man walked closer. His face was masked by shadows of the wavering lights and his energy shot went straight through the young boy's mom. She clutched him before her hands went limp and he was all alone in the ruins of the street. The man continued closer and closer to the boy who neither cried nor screamed. He seemed to know that this was the end when the man, clad in an orange jumpsuit with a turtle mark on the front, and a King Kai symbol on the back, approached him. His fists went through the boy's heart. He coughed up blood and looked into the eyes of his killer, and that's when all went black, that's when Goku finally awoke…

Goku shot up, breathing hard, after seeing that dream. It had been so vivid. The flames on his body, the shouts of the people, the blood on his hands… It had felt so surreal. He looked around the room and knew it had just been a nightmare. He was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so that means there was no way he could've escaped to do all those things. He tried to go back to sleep but the vision kept replaying itself in his head. He had a bad feeling about what he had just saw.

Son Goku had just finished his last day in the chamber and he exited it with a wide grin on his face. "Wow amazing. I can tell you got stronger."

"Of course I did!" Goku replied to Krillin. "Oh shoot… I have to go. Chichi will kill me if I don't get home in time." As Goku walked passed all of his comrades, all of his friends there on the Look Out with him, he felt like he wanted to show them what he was made of. He wanted to show them who was really stronger. Goku disregarded the notion with a shake of his head and set off to meet his wife.

After dinner, Goku went in to take a bath. He stripped himself of his clothing and entered the warm, soapy water. He laid himself back and thought about what was happening to him. He was the strongest person on Earth now. Sure Gohan had a hidden potential, but he was still the strongest. He trained every chance he got; anything to make him stronger and stronger. 'What gives me this drive?' he thought. 'Why do I need to be stronger if I know I'm already the strongest I can be?'

As Goku sat pondering on this dilemma, he felt different. He felt his ki change, and he felt "pumped" so to speak. He got out of the tub and made his way to his bed. When he entered the room and saw Chichi already on the bed, the feeling grew. It spread through his every fiber and he acted on it. He pounced onto the woman lying on the bed and kissed her feverishly. She enjoyed it at first but then realized that this was way different than how Goku started before; this was more violent. His lips smothered hers and she couldn't help but to yell out. He wasted no time on affection and comfort. He quickly—and roughly—opened her legs and entered. The woman grabbed the bed sheets as the pain went through her body. Goku's eyes traveled to the eyes of his wife and he saw them clenched. As if knowing what he did hurt her, he slowed, and then started at a rhythm they both would find pleasure from. When he got up from the bed, Chichi asked if he was all right, but the man did not answer her. 'I wish I knew,' thought Goku, 'I wish I knew.'

As Goku slept that night. He had another bizarre dream. He was with his family, enjoying yet another fish dinner. Then when Chichi got up to put the dishes away, he saw him walk up to his son, Gohan. He saw how gentle he was with him, how much Gohan loved having him around. Then out of no where the look of content disappeared from his son's face and in its place was a look of terror. They both looked down and where his heart was, a hand was sticking out. Goku laughed as he released his appendage from the boy, pushing him and the food onto the floor. Gohan lay in a heap of rice and fish while Goku turned toward the kitchen.

Chichi was yelling from the kitchen, scolding the two about breaking the china and that's when she saw her son on the floor. "What happened?" she yelled and her eyes turned to Goku. With one swish of his hands, he lifted her up and brought her onto the cleared dining room table. She screamed some more, terrified for the first time of her used-to-be-sweet husband. Her eyes grew dark as she fought him back. She too had been an expert fighter and she tried to knock some sense into him. It didn't quite work. He laughed all the while, a menacing laugh, a laugh she was a stranger to. He ripped off her clothes and there in the presence of his dead son, he raped his wife.

Goku's pajamas were sticking to his back and he was breathing just as heavily as before. He had no idea what was going on but he knew too soon that he would hurt his family. Gohan was in college so he was safe for now, but what about Chichi? She was with him twenty-four/seven, minus the time he took to train. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was fully enveloped by whatever monster was living inside him and he had only one person he could go ask for help about a subject like this. Goku looked to his wife and gave her a kiss before he flew away into the night sky.

Goku reached Korin's tower and he explained his problem. "That is a problem. Channel your energy here." As Goku channeled his energy into the crystal ball on the round stand, Korin looked distressed.

"What is it?"

"It's just like you said. I feel it's your energy but it feels menacing. It's not at all like your usual power… this one is a monster."

"And I have to find a way to control it. Please do not tell anyone. I only have a problem with Chichi finding this out. I already hurt her, I don't want to do that again."

"Goku…"

"Thanks Korin."

"Goku?" Chichi searched the house for her husband and could not find him anywhere. She placed her hands on her thigh and winced. The pain was there, so it wasn't a nightmare. Goku had really done this too her, but she knew something was wrong with him. She had to talk to him.

She knew that the only people she could ask right now were Bulma and Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin. She went to Capsule Corp. and spoke to the Briefs. "Bulma, Vegeta… have you guys seen Goku anywhere?"

"No. You Vegeta?" said Bulma.

"I have nothing to do with that idiot." Replied Vegeta.

"Why?" asked Bulma looking at Chichi.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. Something's wrong with him…"

"How can you tell? What if he just wanted to get away from you?" spoke Vegeta. Chichi let that slide because she was really on a schedule.

"There are some things that a wife knows," she answered.

"Alright." Bulma called Trunks and instructed him on what to do. "He'll help you find Piccolo and Krillin. And Vegeta will go look for Goku."

"What?"

"Oh just go… we all know you care about him too. Just make sure nothing bad happens okay. And Chichi, don't worry. We'll find Goku, I promise."

"Thanks Bulma…

Trunks flew Chichi over to Master Roshi's house. As they landed, Krillin came outside. "What brings you… with Chichi?"

"Krillin, have you seen Goku?" Krillin noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Chichi?"

"Goku. I can't find him and I have a feeling that something is going on with him."

"Alright. Let's go. If he's not with Piccolo then we'll just have to track him." Said Trunks as they flew into the sky once again.

"Piccolo!" Piccolo's eyebrows rose in confusion as to why Goku's wife was here. He wasn't exactly her number one fan and the same could be said for him. "Have you seen Goku at all?" He looked over at Krillin and then his eyes went wide. Same for Trunks. They looked around them and over at the sky.

"What is that? It feels like… Goku?" Said Piccolo in a terrified tone.

"Goku? Where is he, take me to him."

"Chichi you don't understand, this is… this is Goku, but then again it's not…" Warned Krillin.

"My dad's power is dropping too!"

"We have to hurry!" Without arguing about her coming or not, they all set forth to find Goku.

Goku had completely lost his mind by the time Vegeta arrived. He found Goku about to destroy a city and then when he showed up, he was next on the list. Vegeta knew that he was no match for Kakarot, but that did not stop him from fighting. He continued but just as early as it started, it ended. The Z warrior fell to the ground. His life force was wavering back and forth, and he was on the brink of death, that is until Trunks came in and stopped Goku's final attack.

"Goku!" yelled Chichi, but she was held back by Piccolo.

"That's not Goku. Whatever you sensed in him… it isn't him." Trunks tried to reason with his friend but it would do no good. Goku laughed maniacally as he shot up in front of the light haired boy and blasted him away from his face. Trunks in a matter of minutes was down and Krillin stepped up before things got any worse.

"Goku what are you doing? Can't you see your scaring Chichi? You're hurting your friends!" Goku smiled and twisted Krillin's arm behind him.

"What friends? My only friend is power and then when I'm done with you and my son… I'll destroy this planet." He pushed the shoulder blades in a direction not privy to them and Krillin screamed a bloodcurdling scream. He too was down, just waiting to be killed by his best friend.

"Goku, we'll never give up on you… you've done too much for us." That was Krillin's last words as an energy beam—the Kamehahmeha no less—made its way through his body. Piccolo tried to stop it but he was just too slow. He stepped up and then when Goku met his gaze he flinched. Goku's eye's even as a Super Saiyan were innocent enough, but these orbs of green were haunting.

"I suppose you'll want to stop me too?" He looked behind him and smiled. "Chichi… I'll come for you soon." Piccolo ran up to him, and fought the glowing creature with his full strength. Goku yawned and dodged with one hand, while still walking up to the frightened wife.

"Run Chichi!"

Goku grabbed her neck and ripped off her clothes. She lay there in the rubble of the fights before, as Goku raped her, and in front of the Namekian who dearly tried to save her life. He was still fighting him off when he released on her.

"I'm done with her." He threw Chichi into the pile of bricks, all bleeding and broken willed. "Tell my son I'll be waiting for him. I know he's the next strongest…" But even as he said that as Goku watched from the back of his mind, he was devastated. His dear sweet wife had been raped by his alter ego and Krillin… Krillin had no chance of coming back to life… He had to gain control and if not he would have to find a way to kill himself before anything worse could happen.

"Good, she's awake. How are you feeling?" Bulma treated the woman's wounds and sat her up.

"Where's Goku? What happened?"

"Goku left. He… you were right there was something wrong with him." Chichi looked around the room and saw everybody that was present at the fight except for Krillin.

"Where's Krillin?" They all looked away from her and she understood. "His best friend… he killed his best friend!"

"Chichi what can you tell us. That's why were all here. We can't help him unless we know what happened." explained Bulma.

"Well all I know is that when he came back from that chamber thing he was different."

"Different how?"

"Well, he was distant… and also…" Chichi looked around the room and blushed.

"What is it?" She told Bulma to come closer.

"Damn woman. We're trying to find out what happened. Just say it out loud!" Vegeta yelled. She still whispered it.

"When we were… you know…" Bulma looked at her and then at the others and smiled. "He was very rough. I realized that either something had happened to him or he was troubled."

"I know Krillin was at the Lookout, what about you Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"Now that you mention it… he did seem weird when he walked out of the chamber. He seemed almost too powerful for his own good if that can happen." As Trunks said this, Vegeta gasped.

"Could it be?" They looked to him.

"What is it Vegeta?" asked Bulma.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with his enormous power. You see when I was younger, they made us learn about some Saiyans in the past. I had never cared to learn about them, but we were forced to. These Saiyans were extremely powerful already. And they made their power grow even more until one day they just lost it. They killed everything weaker then them, everything stronger than them, until finally they die or learn to control it. Though by that time, it's already too late."

"Please don't tell Gohan. I couldn't stand it if he knew what his father was doing…" Nobody had the heart to tell her that Gohan was already on his way over to the battle field. They left the room and they too went to join Gohan in what could be their last battle.

Goku waited in the arena where they had last fought cell. He was so psyched to fight his boy, so pumped to tear him to shreds. What was he saying, this was his son wasn't it? He felt the fighters' powers and he felt his son in the group. He was so exited. No he wasn't exited, he was ashamed at himself for his weakness. His weakness for succumbing to his Saiyan desires. He could only watch as they stopped in front of him.

"Dad. What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

"We can't do anything to help him Gohan. Just try to keep him down." Gohan knew he wouldn't have it in him to kill his own father. They encircled the old friend and got ready to fight back. They were all tense because not even all off them together would be strong enough to take him down.

"Chichi… are you okay in here?" Bulma entered the bedroom and gasped when she saw the bed empty and the sheets folded. She knew Chichi had gone in search of her husband.

Chichi rode through the night air. She had no way of finding her husband and she had no idea where she was going, but she had to do something. She would not allow herself to be brought down just because the man had raped her and because he had killed his best friend. He wasn't himself and they all knew it; they all knew him for what he was and that was why they were trying so hard. That was why she had to try just as hard.

The battle was over before it even started and the Z warriors tried desperately, with all their power, to keep Son Goku within their presence, that way, he could not wreak any more havoc. Chichi rode up and saw them. Vegeta and Piccolo were just barely moving, and the others were either dead or knocked out. Gohan was standing, panting terribly hard, watching his father. She ran to him, seeing what was happening.

"Goku!" Chichi jumped in front of her son, and Goku stopped in his tracks.

"Mom, just go! He's beyond help right now." The mom saw that her son could no longer go on, and she told him to rest. Goku in his mind was trying with all his might to control himself.

"You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Chichi smiled.

"I've been with you for so long; I'm used to the occasional hurt." Her smiled faded. "Where is the Goku that I fell in love with? I don't think that man would ever do this." Chichi gathered her courage, all the while still hearing Vegeta and Piccolo below her. Her hands cupped his cheek and she kissed him.

The kiss wasn't meant to be passionate. It was just supposed to remind him of all that he had. "Goku," she cried into his shirt, "please remember. You're hurting your son! Do you want him to remember you like this? I heard Vegeta say that this was because you had too much power, but you've always overcame everything! Just for us to get married had its obstacles… please Goku, snap out of it!" Her dark eyes looked into his and she saw them brighten.

"Goku!"

"Chichi, I'm sorry." Goku started walking, then running.

"What's going… why are you leaving? You're back to yourself aren't you?"

"Chichi…"

"Kakarot… what do you…" stuttered Vegeta as he struggled to get up. "We go to all this trouble… and you just leave?" Piccolo soon joined the two.

"Goku… how could you do that to your son?" Goku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No. No. No! I can't, I can't hold on any longer to my own mind. It would be better if I just go somewhere else."

"Where will you go?" started Vegeta. "You're the most powerful in all of the UNIVERSE. You can't go anywhere and not still be tempted by the power." Goku thought about it. Then he nodded.

"You're right. This vicious cycle will only end with my undoing…" Chichi frowned.

"Goku… what are you saying? You can't just abandon me… us! I'm pregnant." She looked down to the belly she just placed a hand on. Even from the distance she could see Goku's hesitation. She pressed on more. "Don't you want to be there when it's born? Please Goku…"

Son Goku walked back carefully to his wife. 'I have to be quick about this… my mind is slipping…' He put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "I hope he grows up to be a great boy." With a final kiss on the weeping mother's lips, Goku flew off.

"Goku!" she half yelled and half cried, finally collapsing into the arms of Piccolo on the ground.

In the distance, Goku heard his wife's cries, but he dared not go back. He feared that even a glance, would risk his mission. Up in space, away from any planets, Goku stood. Finally the silence of space broke and all one could here was a loud roar. It grew in power and strength and as that was going on, little white lights started surrounding our Saiyan hero. 'It's for the good of the world…' A bright white ball appeared above him, and as he felt the last of his self slipping away to the darkness inside of him, he flew into the orb.

The orb exploded and the white lights encased the dark sky above them. Chichi looked up and spoke to Piccolo. "Is that… Goku flew in that direction…" She looked to the Namekian who lowered his head, and to the Saiyan Prince, who too, did the same. She cried some more as the lights dispersed and the sky became black again and she felt herself getting picked up, but she didn't care; she wept all the way back to her home.

Several months had passed, and the world was still at peace. Over at the Son house, Chichi was all alone. She had insisted that Gohan go back to school; he didn't want to leave her alone just yet, but he knew how his mother was. She was washing the dishes when she felt water drip down her leg. "Oh Kami…" She staggered outside. She yelled. "Piccolo!" She knew he stayed around. A while ago, she heard Gohan say that he would watch over her whenever he wasn't around. She yelled again. In a couple minutes, the Namekian appeared, obviously annoyed.

"What is it?" he said in a masked tone.

"My water just broke!" He looked at her. "Take me to the hospital darn it!" In the hospital, Gohan and the Breifs met up.

"Where's my mom?" A scream tore trough the hospital and Gohan followed it. He entered the room and found Piccolo inside looking even more aggravated than before holding his mom's hand.

"Mom."

"Is that you Gohan?" The boy nodded.

"Good, now you can take over." Said Piccolo.

"No," yelled Chichi, "he shouldn't, he's still quite so young. Why don't you stay?" Gohan looked at his mentor and smiled wide; inside he was glad he didn't have to be with his mom during her labor. He quietly left to the waiting room, with the other of the family friends already there.

Hours passed and the Namekian was finally allowed to leave for a breath of fresh air. The disheveled Chichi sighed as the baby cooed in her arms. Her son came in, the others followed. "Gohan, here's your baby brother." Gohan took the child in his hands and smiled. He passed it onto to Bulma.

"What's his name?" said Gohan.

"Goten."

"He looks like his father," said Bulma. Piccolo watched from a distance, a smiled stretched across his face for just a brief moment.

"Okay, she needs some rest. She'll be alright in a few hours so why don't you guys come back?" Said the doctor and they each went on their way.

Chichi laid herself down and wrapped the baby in a blanket over her. She felt tired and kept falling in and out of sleep, and that's when she heard her husband. "Goku…"

"We sure do have a beautiful son…"

"Yea, he looks just like his father." Goku was silent. "Goku?"

"Yea Chichi…"

"I love you and I hope you do well. We never blamed you for any of it."

"I know." And with that, Chichi fell into a deep sleep.

"So Goku, you ready?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for killing you…"

"Don't sweat it. How'd Chichi take it?"

"Pretty well. Our son…" Krillin smiled as the two started to fight. They both didn't have any intention of coming back to Earth, but still they just couldn't relax.

Piccolo watched the sky turn dark, and he watched as Chichi and Goten waved goodnight to him. As he floated above the house, and back to wherever he went, Piccolo sighed. He would be back tomorrow and the day after that, and so on, until the fateful day when death do them part. He may never really understand what love was, but he knew for a fact that what he felt for Chichi was growing everyday he watched over her.

A/n: That's it for this one. To me I think it may need a sequel, but don't count on it.


End file.
